The present invention is directed to an apparatus for use in turning steerable vehicle wheels.
A known apparatus for use in turning steerable vehicle wheels includes a power steering pump. The power steering pump is typically sized to provide maximum rated flow required to dry park a vehicle at engine idle. At highway speeds the engine can operate at two or three times its idle speed. Therefore, the fixed displacement power steering pump may provide excess flow and excess pressure at highway speeds. Excess flow from the power steering pump is diverted away from a hydraulic steering gear by a flow control valve. Therefore, only the rated flow is received by the hydraulic steering gear. Power consumed by this known system is determined by total flow delivered by the pump as a function of engine speed and the pressure drop of the steering system. One known power steering system having this general construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,693.